


[Podfic] Caught in a Landslide (No Escape from Reality)

by Gigi_Sinclair, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Hux and Kylo Ren mix things up in bed. Loosely based on a TFA Kink meme prompt about them trying to make love instead of banging for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in a Landslide (No Escape from Reality)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275779) by [Gigi_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair). 



Length: 00:17:45

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Caught%20in%20a%20Landslide%20\(No%20Escape%20from%20Reality\).mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Caught%20in%20a%20Landslide%20\(No%20Escape%20from%20Reality\).m4b) (7.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
